TIEMPO
by Tomarisun
Summary: El tiempo es principio y fin, y nuestra breve existencia en este mundo es como la nada. La vida a veces se encarga de llevarnos por caminos fáciles y cortos, y otras veces el camino es sinuoso y lleno de obstáculos. CAPITULO 7 UP!
1. TIEMPO

'La vida humana y la existencia youkai son finitas, Sesshomaru... crees que portando esa espada puedes jugar a ser kami? Sólo deseo que Tessaiga y Tenseiga me sean entregadas...para alcanzar la supremacía...Tienes algo que proteger?...Yo, el gran Sesshomaru, no protejo a nadie...'

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos.

---- R E C U E R D O S ----

Habían pasado 10 años, contados en tiempo de vida humana, desde aquella batalla contra Naraku...Él había tenido mucho que ver con la muerte de ese otro 'híbrido'...Definitivamente mucho tiempo para los mortales, pero relativamente poco comparado con su existencia como ser demoníaco...según podía apreciar, con el paso de los días, hasta convertirse en años, los cambios eran sumamente notables para los humanos...algunos eran inevitables, y otros, para sorpresa suya...habían sido algo...extraños pero interesantes. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada que anteriormente se encontraba posada sobre la luna llena, para enfocarla en otro objetivo más llamativo...miró de reojo a Rin que se encontraba dormitando sobre una manta improvisada para ese largo viaje...Jaken miraba algo cansado la fogata ¿hasta cuando su amo bonito se daría cuenta que era ilógico proteger sus territorios, cuando era él, el demonio vivo más poderoso de la región?...nadie se acercaría sin enfrentar una muerte segura...el youkai sapo se acomodó sobre una piedra recargando su espalda en ésta, y trató de descansar. La joven humana dormía ya profundamente a un lado de la fogata que iluminaba tenuemente aquel lugar en el bosque. El youkai retiró la mirada de su protegida, y entrecerró los ojos...Esos pensamientos lo estaban alterando en demasía, y no deseaba continuar con esa molestía...Rin estaría mejor, lejos, con los de su raza.¡Él era un youkai!

- Tonterías...- masculló enojado mientras caminaba silenciosamente, apartándose del lugar. Necesitaba estar solo...completamente.

Tomar a una niña humana de 9 o 10 años como protegida, tal vez no era tan fácil de manejar...y entonces la oleada de anécdotas y vivencias comenzaron a agobiarlo, cosa que le hizo levantar una ceja y gruñir por lo bajo. Recordó específicamente el día en que su protegida comenzó a cambiar...algo para lo cual, él no estaba preparado.

------- FLASHBACK -------

A-un avanzaba a paso lento mientras Sesshomaru llevaba las riendas, Jaken y Rin (ya con 13 años) lo seguían de cerca. Con su fino oído logró enterarse de la plática que sostenían esos dos.

-Jaken-sama!...me duele aquí, onegai...déjeme descansar!- la niña se tomaba el estómago con las dos manos al tiempo que inconscientemente se encorvaba, posiblemente para lograr aliviar en algo el dolor.

- Sabes bien que no podemos detenernos, el amo necesita...!- y el sapo no dijo más cuando vio la gélida mirada de su amo...tragó saliva...tomó rápidamente las riendas del dragón y se lo llevó a 'pastar'...era eso, o acabar muerto a pedradas, a manos de cierto inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru volteó hasta estar completamente frente a la humana...se veía que realmente le dolía.

Se acercó y la miró fijamente...su aroma había cambiado desde hacía varios días, y no era un olor muy agradable, al menos no para su agudo olfato.

- Sangre...- murmuró en tono bajo, mientras Rin no entendía el comentario y seguía tomándose el estómago con las manitas. Miró hacia abajo, y se asustó al sentir algo calido deslizarse por su pierna. Abrió solo un poco el kimono y se tocó el lugar donde había tenido esa sensación. Observó su mano y corrió dejando a Sesshomaru ahí. Algo muy grave había pasado para que Rin tuviera esa reacción, y él debía hacer algo al respecto. Con su agilidad sobrenatural, llegó hasta una parte del bosque llena de arbustos frondosos. Su aroma había conseguido guiarlo hasta ella. La miró de rodillas y encorvada sobre sus piernas, el kimono antes azul cielo, ahora tenía una extraña mancha oscura un poco más abajo de la espalda. Rin trató de esconderse, pero Sesshomaru lo impidió, él no sabía nada de enfermedades humanas y ciertamente estos síntomas eran muy raros; aún con la ayuda de Jaken, no pudieron descubrir que era lo que la niña tenía. Estaba decidido...haría un esfuerzo por tolerar lo que vendría, siempre y cuando Rin estuviera bien. Era un golpe duro a su orgullo, pero lo soportaría. Rin aguardaba sobre A-un recostada, mientras su amo comenzaba a caminar, seguido del dragón, y más atrás Jaken...

- Iremos a la aldea de Inuyasha...- Jaken suprimió el gesto de sorpresa, y dejó que las conclusiones se formaran en su cabeza. Por varios kilómetros siguieron el rastro del hanyou hasta que pudieron vislumbrar el humo de las rústicas chimeneas. Sesshomaru tomó en brazos a Rin y se adelantó a buscar a esa sacerdotisa. Rin no levantó la mirada para nada, estaba apenada pues sabía que había interferido en los planes de su amo, y sin que él se diera cuenta, la manga de su haori se había manchado de sangre...su asquerosa sangre humana. Hundió su cabeza entre los brazos de su protector para reprimir sus deseos de llorar. No quería ser un estorbo, y al parecer en esos momentos lo era. Las miradas de los aldeanos se encontraban llenas de profundo terror. El youkai los ignoró y pasó de largo hasta detenerse en una modesta choza. No tardó mucho en esperar la reacción de su 'hermano'...con la Tessaiga en mano, salió enojado y le advirtió que no intentara nada o le iría mal. Nada...no hubo respuesta, lo ignoró triunfalmente, y le sonrió con arrogancia mientras entraba con Rin...la sacerdotisa se sorprendió al ver a la recién llegada 'visita'.

- Desconozco cuales son las enfermedades que padecen ustedes los humanos...- habló con voz fuerte mientras Kagome le hacía la seña de que pusiera a Rin sobre el futón. Un taiyoukai como él nunca daba explicaciones, y menos a seres como ella.

- Bien...- Kagome entendió la indirecta, y se acercó a Rin para verla. Inuyasha veía la situación con desconfianza, desde un rincón apartado de la habitación. Sango entraba con una canasta llena de vegetales, y se integró a la 'extraña reunión'. Kagome sonrió aliviada al reconocer lo que la protegida de Sesshomaru tenía...entró a otra habitación y salió cargando un pequeño paquete. Les pidió a los hombres las dejaran a solas. La niña estaba temblando, producto del susto de ver su mano manchada de sangre. Kagome con voz suave, le dijo que no había porque tener miedo, y que se tranquilizara.

- E-entonces no voy a morir?- Preguntó Rin aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La pregunta tan inocente, hizo a Kagome sonreír, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado para calmarla.

- No, Rin-chan...esto es parte del crecimiento normal de una mujer, verás...es algo así como un aviso de que tu cuerpo está cambiando. No tienes porque asustarte...de hoy en adelante casi cada mes va a pasarte esto...pero no hay porque preocuparse, puedes venir para que te dé esto.- y le entregó a Rin un paquete...después le explicó cómo se usaba su contenido y la niña parecía ya más tranquila. Kagome le regaló un kimono que había traído desde su época, y la ayudó junto con Sango, a asearse y cambiarse el kimono sucio.

Entonces fue cuando las visitas a esa aldea se hicieron más y más frecuentes, y los cambios se hicieron más notorios. Sesshomaru supo por el propio Jaken, que la mujer de su desagradable hermano le había comentado al youkai sapo, sobre ciertos acontecimientos que debían serle explicados a Rin cuanto antes para evitar las preguntas incómodas. ¡Él jamás se encargaría de hablar de algo tan delicado...jamás!¿Quién se creía esa humana, para pedirle algo como...eso? Jaken siguió hablando sobre todo lo que se había enterado...incluyendo una parte, que el youkai sapo no pudo (o no quiso) entender...'los cambios son parte de estar lista para ser madre'. Con esa frase terminó de relatarle su sirviente entre expresiones de duda, y la aparente indiferencia de su amo.

- Yo creo que se refería a eso de la época de celo, amo bonito- Dijo Jaken cruzando los brazos en actitud de desconcierto.

- Tal vez...- Sesshomaru se levantó de su hermosa silla de madera labrada, y dejó al sapo con muchas más dudas de las que tenía. En un intento por hacer sentir mejor a Rin, el inuyoukai había decidido detener el viaje, y regresar inmediatamente al castillo de las tierras del Oeste; y ahora se encontraban ya instalados. Hacía unos días habían llegado, y esos asuntos se le estaban haciendo complicados...El cambio en el aroma de Rin no pasaba desapercibido, y varios de los hijos de los sirvientes youkai de palacio también lo habían detectado, pues desde su llegada, Sesshomaru tuvo que desechar a más de cuatro pretendientes que deseaban a su protegida como pareja. La negativa ante tal insinuación fue rotunda...Rin no sería de nadie, de nadie...de eso se encargaba él. De seguro esos bastardos se habían sentido con derecho a formular una petición así. - Que ilusos!- murmuró Sesshomaru mientras entraba a su habitación y azotaba la puerta como forma de descargar su ira. Su enojo se desvaneció cuando instantes después oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Silencio. De pronto una voz conocida lo obligó mentalmente a responder.

- Amo...está ahí?...puedo pasar?- Cerró los ojos totalmente fastidiado con la situación, y con un tono de voz más fuerte que de costumbre, le contestó...

-Dí instrucciones de no ser molestado...- su voz sonó más fría cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras. Otra vez silencio, esta vez más prolongado que el anterior. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se recriminó a si mismo cuando de sus labios salió un 'pasa'. Ahora no tendría tiempo para él mismo, ni para pensar en sus asuntos...Rin entró muy sonriente e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo. Estaba realmente en una situación peligrosa...el peculiar aroma que ella despedía le estaba afectando, y el youkai ya no estaba tan seguro de poder contenerse. Cada vez que él intentaba respirar profundo se sentía ahogado por ese olor que le nublaba los sentidos, y le hacía perder el control. Se alejó para quedar frente a un ventanal, al menos eso le serviría para calmarse; pero realmente no logró gran cosa haciendo eso, ya que su protegida, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amo se acercó al youkai.

- Amo...se siente usted bien?- Rin redujo el espacio físico que los mantenía alejados, y con sincera preocupación trató de saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amo. Sesshomaru inclinó levemente la cabeza, mientras que sin que él lo supiera sus ojos cambiaban de color ambar, a tornarse rojos de forma irregular. Sus gruñidos se hicieron audibles y Rin retrocedió en señal de desconcierto. Sesshomaru le dio una mirada sobre el hombro, y apretó los puños como prueba del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder volver en sí. El tortuoso recuerdo de que aún era una niña de 13 años humanos, y su protegida, lo devolvieron a la realidad...respirando con algo de dificultad caminó hasta ella.

- Vete...- Habló con furia y Rin se quedó estática. Ella le comentó que solo iba a ver si se le ofrecía algo. Él con voz cortante le dijo que no necesitaba nada, y que podía marcharse. Rin asintió y a punto de llorar se despidió con brevedad. Tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada, y la humana fuera de su habitación, Sesshomaru olfateó el aire...Era el olor de un youkai macho...y Rin se encontraba cerca. La ira contenida aumentó y salió de su habitación dispuesto a matar a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a Rin...iba a disfrutar mucho destrozándolo con sus garras.

Esos eran sus planes, y afortunadamente la humana se encontraba caminando por el corredor, cuando el youkai decidió quedarse y observar de cerca la situación. Un youkai joven de unos 19 o 20 años se acercaba lentamente a Rin mientras le tapaba los ojos con las manos. Rin tomó las manos del joven y le respondió con una sonrisa. Él le obsequió una flor. Iba a ser grandioso el espectáculo de sangre...el inuyoukai abrió los ojos asombrado cuando su cuerpo se movía de manera involuntaria hacia el sitio donde se encontraban esos dos. Soltó un gruñido, porque se suponía que nada acerca de ellos o _de ella_, deberían importarle, por lo que decidió evadir la situación y dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

- Ya a estas alturas deberías darte cuenta, querido amigo- De detrás de un pilar cercano a los aposentos del príncipe, surgió una figura entre la penumbra. Era Karasu, hijo de un antiguo guerrero youkai, que había luchado al lado de su padre; y la amistad entre los jóvenes se había echo muy cercana al grado de considerar a este, su mano derecha en las luchas entre clanes.

- Has desarrollado nuevas habilidades para espiar, según veo, Karasu- Pasó al lado del susodicho sin hacer mucho caso al comentario y tratando de llegar con rapidez a su habitación.

- ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento podría irse, verdad?- Karasu sonrió cuando su posterior comentario hizo efecto evidente en Sesshomaru. El príncipe se detuvo por un breve instante y lo miró de medio lado; y aunque Karasu esperaba respuesta, ésta nunca llegó. Sesshomaru no cambió su semblante y siguió de largo hasta entrar a sus aposentos. Karasu sólo suspiró en un dejo de molestia y resignación. Las cosas iban por mal camino, claro que aún había tiempo de arreglarlas, pero si no hacía algo pronto, habría consecuencias terribles.

Dentro de sus habitaciones, Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor fijando la vista en su escritorio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y la habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras, si no fuese porque había unas cuentas rendijas de la ventana por donde los rayos de sol se colaban, dándole calidez a ese cuarto.

- Es mejor que se vaya- Musitó Sesshomaru con una voz increíblemente baja. Tenía los puños apretados y aún seguía enojado. _Es solo una humana._ Acomodó las cortinas de tal manera que no dejaran entrar ni el menor rayo de luz. Reinó la oscuridad y el silencio total, porque en el fondo así era como estaba _Él_; rodeado de oscuridad y silencio, y así seguirían las cosas…Nada iba a cambiar.


	2. LUNA LLENA

Hola, he aquí el siguiente CHAPTER de mi fic TIEMPO, hago la ADVERTENCIA: Más adelante pueden haber algunos spoilers relacionados con el anime, el manga y un capitulo en especial que en lo personal me gustó mucho y me inspiró para hacer este fanfic. Otra cosa, como no quiero ser demandada (jajajaja…no tengo abogado uú) aclaro que ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos (excepto Karasu, q si es de mi invención) me pertenecen, pues como todos sabemos son obra de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. Ya con todo en orden también les confieso que en el futuro pueden haber situaciones parcial o totalmente lemon, pero no muy explícitas, así que si eres menor de edad…hmmm te sugiero que salgas y leas algo más apto, que no te vaya a dejar un trauma (no quiero llevar eso en mi consciencia, jajaja).

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

--- FLASHBACK ---

---- L U N A L L E N A ----

_Cuán rápido pueden cambiar los humanos_, pensó. _En ese entonces aún tenía 13 años y ya rondaban cerca de ella, los hijos de sus sirvientes._ _No permitiría que nadie se le acercara con esas intenciones._ Siguió recordando cuando casi la pierde a manos del amo del infierno, pues Rin tenía un alma pura, y el diabólico ser se apropió de ella. La aparente muerte de la pequeña humana le hizo perder los estribos y el control de sus acciones; y la desesperación lo invadió. La visión de una persona muerta _nunca le había causado ese tipo de reacciones, excepto ella._ Todo era diferente ahora.

------- FIN FLASHBACK -------

Desvió la mirada nuevamente de la luna, pues todo el tiempo que se envolvió en su mundo de memorias, estuvo observándola…y fijo la vista por segunda ocasión en su protegida de actuales 20 años, quien ya estaba despierta, y lo miraba con cara de interrogación. Cuando su mente se encontraba formulando una oración para regañarla por mirarlo de esa forma tan insistente, determinó una mejor solución: alejarse del lugar. Su protegida vio con tristeza que su amo se alejaba a paso seguro del lugar. _De seguro estaba molesto con ella._ Desde que lo había conocido y formaba parte de su peculiar 'grupo' había tratado de no ser un estorbo en la vida de su amo, y realmente ella no pensaba que lo fuera…pero sin duda las cosas habían cambiado desde que comenzó a crecer. A veces la dejaba sola en el castillo durante los viajes de reconocimiento, otras veces se iban con ella durante largo tiempo, como si su amo no quisiera estar en su propio palacio. Cada vez que su amo regresaba y ella le daba la bienvenida, percibía su molestia, y un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza cuando él le daba una mirada más fría de lo común…entonces se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y esa era la manera de reprochárselo, de su amo. Había algo con lo que ella no podía luchar por más que lo intentara…la indiferencia de él, todo lo anterior no se comparaba en nada con esto último, y lo peor era que le dolía…le dolía que tratara de hablar con él y lograra a cambio que su amo se fuera, o que simplemente la tratara como si fuera invisible…_como si no existiera_, pensó. Una risita de tristeza la invadió, y suspiró con melancolía, tratando de estirar un poco sus piernas y brazos, algo debilitados, a consecuencia de acabar de despertar. Jaken seguía acomodado sobre la roca en que lo vio. Su resignación desde pequeña había sido la esperanza de quedarse con su amo hasta que su vida de humana se extinguiera, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. Y entonces recordó aquella vez en la que sintió a su amo ser sincero, a su manera.

------- FLASHBACK -------

En uno de los tantos viajes de Sesshomaru, Rin se quedó atrás de su amo, junto con Jaken; admirando los vastos campos de flores de diversos colores. La mirada de Rin se iluminó y sonriente corrió a recoger varios ramilletes de flores, mientras algunas otras flores sueltas las colocaba en su cabello. Rin tenía 10 años, y aún no se presentaba ninguno de los cambios que sufriría con el tiempo. Su vivacidad e inocencia eran increíbles, y contrastaban con el carácter frío y duro de su amo. Decidió ir hacia una parte más despoblada de flores, y ahí encontró una tumba humana. Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella para que pudieran irse, pero se detuvo cuando la vio. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, una muy profunda, y miedo.

- ¿A-amo…cuando Rin muera…usted la recordará?- Rin estaba en cuclillas mirando fijamente la tumba, y desvió la mirada para ver cual era la reacción de su amo. Notó que la miró de forma diferente, y ella no supo que más decir. Con una sonrisa melancólica se incorporó y su amo le dio la espalda. Se dio cuenta que él veía hacia el cielo.

- Vámonos…- y volteó a verla antes de seguir su camino. Ella se sintió feliz, como si él hubiese respondido afirmativamente, pero ella no esperaba algo más, y ese simple detalle le alegró el día. Jaken de forma burlona le había dicho ese mismo día, que el amo sesshomaru no recordaría a alguien tan insignificante como ella. Siendo una niña, ese comentario por parte del youkai sapo, le dolió significativamente; pero no iba a demostrarlo; iba a ser fuerte.

------- FIN FLASHBACK-------

Movió la cabeza de manera negativa, y se dispuso a levantarse. Extrañaba a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano. No se le había enseñado a vivir con un ser tan frío, ella solo quería serle útil y agradable, pero no servía de nada. No pudo contener más el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos. Echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero asegurándose del camino por el que iba. Se encontró de pronto con una pequeña laguna, y cerca de ahí un árbol de sakura, con sus cerezos en flor, y una mullida alfombra de pétalos sobre el pasto verde. Se sentó ahí, y ante la belleza y majestuosidad del árbol, las flores aminoraron en algo el dolor que sentía. De más pequeña, los sentimientos hacía su amo eran de agradecimiento y lealtad, pues ella deseaba llegar a ser tan grande y poderosa como él. Al crecer se dio cuenta que aspiraba a mucho más de lo que estaba hecha para hacer como humana. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. _Esos sentimientos eran más profundos de lo que pensaba, y eso le hacía daño, porque las ilusiones que ella se creaba eran peligrosas y amenazaban con dejar a un lado su timidez de mujer, y confesarle sus sentimientos_. Se alarmó por ese pensamiento, a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecían por la pena de siquiera tratar de intentarlo. Rompió en llanto nuevamente cuando imaginó que su amo se enteraría de lo que ella sentía por él, y considerando la confesión una estupidez; la mataría por su atrevimiento, o peor aún…la echaría del castillo. No advirtió la presencia de su amo a escasos metros de ella. _Tal vez antes de morir pueda…decirle lo que siento_. Murmuró en voz apenas audible, pero que atrajo a sesshomaru que la observaba fijamente, tratando de encontrar la razón por la que lloraba. Levantó la cara al ver el par de pies y la vestimenta blanca de su amo, y aterrorizada comenzó a disculparse.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, al tiempo que se inclinaba para ver mejor a su protegida. Para él sonó como una simple y llana pregunta, desprovista de emoción. Realmente no le interesaba saber, solo era curiosidad. Ella encontró la pregunta como un interés y preocupación reales. El youkai no esperó alguna señal por parte de su protegida, y comenzó a caminar de regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Jaken. Rin lo siguió en silencio y asegurándose de que, sintiera lo que sintiera, _todo eso debía quedar enterrado en su memoria y como un recuerdo más en su vida._

Desde aquel día en que su amo la viera llorar en ese árbol de sakura, la actitud de Sesshomaru para con Rin se tornó aún más distante. Incluso le ordenó a Jaken que regresarán inmediatamente al palacio, sin razón alguna. Cuando llegaron, su amo salía desde el amanecer, y llegaba al castillo hasta ya entrada la madrugada. El inuyoukai procuraba ver o estar con su protegida el menor tiempo posible, y cuando ella insistía en quedarse un poco más de tiempo cerca de él, su amo la miraba con hastío…y con odio. Esa mirada le indicaba que no era bienvenida y rápidamente salía de sus habitaciones, lugar donde a él le gustaba pasar tiempo descansando, y revisando algunos mapas antiguos. La soledad se hizo asidua compañera de Rin, y le dio la oportunidad de entender -a su manera- que ya no ocupaba ningún lugar –si es que alguna vez había ocupado alguno- en la vida de su amo, ni le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que la hizo cambiar radicalmente. Los kimonos que antes le gustaban ahora le parecían inmaduros y hasta infantiles, y empecinada con esa idea absurda, comenzó a ponerse kimonos en colores más obscuros como negro y azul marino. Ahora su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y sus actividades diarias también habían cambiado. Los sirvientes y hasta Jaken habían comentado alguna vez que desconocían el porqué de tan extraño cambio. Su manía con las flores no fue la excepción. La joven que gustaba de hacerse coronas y ramilletes de flores, ahora solo las admiraba como si tuvieran algo que ella jamás hubiese visto, con una melancolía tal, que un sirviente esa vez aseguró verla llorar en silencio mientras se alejaba del jardín de palacio. Sesshomaru recién se había dado cuenta que Rin estaba muy cambiada, pero no le dio ninguna importancia, excepto el hecho de que cuando la mandaba llamar a sus habitaciones, y ésta lo miraba, sus ojos parecían vacíos y sin vida, realmente había logrado despertar la inquietud en su amo; pero ella no lo notaba. _Era como si otra persona estuviera frente a él, y no Rin. Tenía el cuerpo de Rin, sus modales y su actitud, pero no parecía ser ella._ El cambio de su protegida, –sin él saberlo- por una parte, era consecuencia de los sentimientos que la seguían atormentando durante días, pero por otra, también eran producto de la oscuridad que deseaba apoderarse de su corazón, la misma oscuridad que alguna vez Sesshomaru llegó a sentir, pero que con su característica fuerza, se encargó de vencer. _Rin sabía que no tenía ese nivel de fuerza y se resignó a dejarse consumir lentamente por la oscuridad, hasta que acabara con su vida._ Karasu ya lo intuía, él había observado que unas extrañas sombras parecían acompañar a Rin desde que había vuelto a palacio, y esas sombras, tal y como él lo sospechaba, tenían una forma y nombre para Sesshomaru; el fiel sirviente solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar a Rin.

GRACIAS!!

Muchísimas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempito de dejarme reviews, no había podido agradecerles, y ahora encontré espacio entre mis horrorosas actividades universitarias para actualizar el fic y mencionarlos, y volver a agradecerles por enésima vez su apoyo y sus consejos:

**La Hanyou de Inuyasha**

**RinKo InuKai**

**okashira janet**

**CaritoAC**


	3. INFIERNO

Hola!, he aquí el tercer capítulo por adelantado del fic…es un largo escenario ubicado en el pensamiento de cierto personaje femenino que al principio de su muerte se halla en total confusión, y la debilidad humana le permite salir de la oscuridad, para realizar su venganza dentro del mundo humano.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

---- I N F I E R N O ----

_Estoy sola...me parecen siglos los que he estado aquí, y aún muchos más los que tendré que permanecer perdida. No siento mi cuerpo, sé que tengo una forma física dentro de éste lugar lleno de dolor e ira; pero realmente no sé cómo es que llegué aquí, ni porque siento este dolor tan agobiante dentro de mi. Me he dado cuenta que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, y que en mi vida he debido haber hecho algo muy malo, como para hallarme en éste lugar. He recorrido lo que podrían parecer miles de kilómetros, pero no avanzo, las piedras que encuentro a mi paso son cortantes, y han lacerado mis pies al grado de hacerlos sangrar; pero no hay dolor físico...no sé dónde me encuentro._

_Tras mucho caminar, empiezo a sentir que el suelo que piso parece moverse. Tal vez sea una visión engañosa, pero ante mi han aparecido miles, o tal vez millones de cadáveres de personas…no sé cuantos sean. La realidad me ha impactado, ni siquiera yo misma me había dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo aquí, he estado rodeada de cadáveres...he caminado sobre los esqueletos, algunos de ellos aún con piel pegada a los huesos, otros totalmente desmembrados, e inclusive hay algunos cuerpos en buen estado de conservación, como si hubieran muerto recientemente. Trato de correr, empujando los restos que me impiden la huida, es como si estuviera dentro de un mar de huesos. Ayúdenme...que alguien me ayude!!_

_Estoy sola...Puedo ver a lo lejos un pequeño orificio entre la oscuridad que emite luz. Corro a todo lo que mis piernas dan, pero no puedo alcanzarlo. El orificio se hace un poco más grande y la luz que emite es más intensa. Tengo que hallar la forma de llegar hasta él, y poder salir de aquí. Me detengo...escucho lo que primero identifico como murmullos, que después se hacen audibles y reconozco como voces de personas. Son demasiadas y no sé lo que tratan de decir. Una de las voces habla muy bajo, como susurrando. Comprendo que no he escuchado voces, sino que siento lo que tiene el alma de las personas; porque ahora sé que estoy muerta. En el alma de esa persona en particular puedo percibir mucho dolor, y otro sentimiento que me es familiar: amor. Lo que logro percibir es confuso, pero sé que yo también lo llegué a sentir en algún momento...sin desearlo me he enterado del nombre de esa persona con esos sentimientos...es una mujer...tan parecida a mi en todo, aunque supongo que su físico por naturaleza debe ser diferente al mío. Lo que percibo después en su alma, me hace querer acabar con ella...el odio que tengo dentro, cuando ella pronunció el nombre de ese inuyoukai; se hizo aún más fuerte. Voy a cubrirla con las mismas sombras en las que yo me encuentro...voy a hacer que entre a este lugar lentamente, sin darse cuenta. _

_Ella merece sufrir lo mismo que yo he sufrido por amarlo. Morirá y él no se dará cuenta, porque ella es un ser insignificante, y no merece estar a su lado. Es una intrusa!_

_Mi odio siguió acumulándose, hasta que un aura roja me rodeó completamente...el orificio finalmente se abrió y aparecí en el cuarto de esa humana a quien reconocí de inmediato como esa niña que siempre lo acompañaba. Ella se hallaba durmiendo. _

_Pasé frente a un pequeño espejo, y mi imagen se reflejaba como una débil bruma...Me acerqué hasta su futón, y me recosté a su lado. Antes de que mi frío abrazo la poseyera, noté que tenía kimonos diferentes a uno que una vez le vi, y sus facciones se habían hecho sombrías, sin vida. Empecé a susurrarle cosas para alejarla de él, se movía inquieta tratando de no hacerme caso; pero desde éste día estaré junto a ella acompañándola...hasta que mi venganza esté completa._

_Ella no ha hecho nada por impedir que me apoderara de su alma, por fin siento que tengo total control de su cuerpo. He vuelto a la vida a través de ella, y solo llevándola conmigo a ese lugar, podré decir que he ganado. Es extraño que en el momento justo en que me apoderé de ella, su alma y la mía casi se convirtieran en una sola...quiere decir que sufre tanto como yo...por eso es el medio apropiado para completar mis planes._

_Espero un momento para estabilizarme en mi nuevo cuerpo, pero estoy consciente de que a pesar que me encuentro dentro de ella, su alma se resiste a abandonarla y por eso aún tiene más control que yo. Siento un raro malestar, y mi control parcial se desvanece como si yo estuviera dormida. Sólo puedo ver que ella se incorpora del futón y se acerca a los kimonos, los acaricia con desgano y vuelve a recostarse. A la mañana siguiente oigo que alguien llama a su puerta, y me dejo llevar por el control de su alma que aún es dominante. Es un youkai sapo, que entre otras cosas le dice que el amo la manda llamar. _

_Su cuerpo ahora compartido conmigo se dirige hacia otra habitación distante...Abre la puerta al oír el asentimiento del que está dentro. Es él!...el culpable de que yo haya acabado así!...Nota algo extraño en los ojos de ésta humana que ahora poseo, porque la mira de una manera confusa. Yo observo sus ojos de reproche y de odio contra ella. Es la misma mirada que en varias ocasiones pude ver, dirigida a mí. Tal vez pronto se dé cuenta que ésta maldita mujer no lo merece, y que peor aún; se ha dejado invadir por un espíritu y él no podrá hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Poco a poco el cuerpo que me sirve de huésped se aleja de él, y yo vuelvo a recordar que el haberme enamorado me costó la vida y también el no tener paz. Un ser como él es incapaz de amar a alguien más...es más, no creo que sepa siquiera lo que es el amor. _

_Odio cuando el alma de ésta humana trata de expulsarme, pero sus sentimientos de desamor y rencor son tan fuertes, que me sirven de alimento y fortalecen mi vínculo con ella...seguiré unida a ella hasta llevarla conmigo, y ahí sufrirá como lo he hecho yo todo este tiempo, esa será mi venganza; y aunque ese inuyoukai tenga el poder hasta para entrar al inframundo mismo, no podrá hacer nada contra mi, porque mi premio será su sangre y mi logro verlo muerto y vagando durante siglos en ese lugar junto conmigo. No le perdonaré jamás esa ofensa al despreciar mi amor...el amor de una princesa humana que hizo todo por realizar los sueños del ser al que amaba, y que al verse sin más opciones, entregó su alma a cientos de youkais convirtiéndola en un engendro...un hanyou...un maldito hanyou...ni siquiera por mis venas corría sangre pura. Pero eso ya no es problema ahora, estoy en el lugar apropiado y esta oportunidad no voy a desperdiciarla. _

_La posesión duró muy poco, y se desvaneció hasta que ella entró en su habitación...por un momento de debilidad mía, pudo expulsarme, así que tomé la decisión de permanecer con ella de distinta forma...en las sombras que la seguirían donde fuere. Uno de los sirvientes de ese miserable ya sospecha que algo malo le ocurre a ésta humana, pues miró fijamente mi mundo de sombras que la seguían; pero no creo que haga algo hasta no saber lo que pasa...hasta entonces ya no podrán hacer nada por ella, porque estará en el infierno...al igual que Sesshomaru._


	4. SECRETO

Hola

Hola!, he aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic…Aquí en conjunto con el capítulo 3 se van aclarando poco a poco las cosas entorno a Rin, sus cambios y si Sesshomaru ya lo notó además de cuál es su reacción o que piensa hacer al respecto.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

-- SECRETO --

Desde el cambio radical de Rin, hacían unos cuantos meses que no visitaba la aldea de Inuyasha; su amo se había dado cuenta que a su protegida le gustaba estar sola, por lo que cierto día logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento y le pidió que fuera a quedarse a la aldea, para que pudiera sentirse mejor. Ella asintió sin mucho ánimo y se dispuso a ir, sin saber que su amo le haría secreta compañía, y así por fin descubriría que era lo que la aquejaba.

-- EN LA ALDEA…--

A lo lejos se distinguían las rústicas casitas de madera, y varios sembradíos de extensas cosechas. Rin suspiró mientras iba montada en a-un, ya que su amo le había dado permiso de llevarlo con ella. El suspiro se convirtió en un gemido de dolor, cuyo centro se localizaba en el pecho de la humana, presionó su mano derecha contra si misma en un intento por aplacarlo, y con tristeza movió la cabeza al ver que el dolor seguía ahí. Cuando Inuyasha, Kagome y sus dos cachorros; Nami y Ryo; corrieron a saludarla notaron lo desmejorada que estaba, pero solo Kagome se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba. Rin solo le comentó que a veces no podía dormir bien, pero que no le pasaba nada malo. Inuyasha miró a Kagome y ésta le sonrió. Inuyasha entendió la indirecta y se llevó a los pequeños dentro de la casa. Kagome abrazó maternalmente a Rin, y se dirigió junto con ella a los linderos del bosque cercano a la aldea. Un pequeño arroyo de agua limpia cruzaba entre el bosque, por lo que Kagome decidió internarse aún más para llegar hasta ahí. Con pesar vio que al llegar, Rin miraba con tristeza el recorrido del agua. Kagome aclaró su garganta y trató de hablar con ella.

- Ahora si puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa, Rin-chan?- Escudriñó con la mirada a la protegida de Sesshomaru, para ver su reacción.

- Ya te dije que no tengo nada, Kagome!- Rin se irritó con la pregunta, pero se serenó al ver la mirada de asombro de Kagome.

- Perdón…no quise sonar grosera…es solo que…me siento muy cansada- Rin se sonrojó al ver que Kagome le sonreía como no creyéndole el pretexto recién inventado.

- Insisto en que esto no es simple cansancio Rin-chan…te noto como fuera de tu cuerpo, ida, parece que estuvieras en otra parte.- Kagome tomó a Rin de la mano y la invitó a sentarse con ella en el tronco de un viejo árbol caído, que se encontraba a unos pasos del arroyo.

- Sé que se preocupan por mi, pero en serio estoy bien…- Y Rin dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de una sorprendida Kagome.

- Sabes cómo…cómo se siente ir muriéndose de a poco?...y quedar lentamente sin ganas de vivir?...eso es lo que siento…- Dijo Rin entre sollozos mientras Kagome le decía que podía continuar platicando…pues la consideraba su amiga.

- Rin…pero…porqué te sientes así?...Sesshomaru tiene algo que ver con todo esto??- Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y un ataque de pánico la invadía. Su llanto aumentó y Kagome se desesperó al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

- Porqué me preguntas eso?...- La joven se puso aún más nerviosa, y Kagome supuso que iba por el camino correcto.

- Solo quiero saber si él tiene algo que ver con todo eso que te pasa?- Kagome escuchó atenta a lo que Rin tenía que decirle.

- Él es la causa de todo, Kagome... Te juro que traté de parar todo esto que siento, de ponerle fin, de callármelo…Cuando me di cuenta, mi situación ya no tenía remedio alguno. Muchas veces trataba de hacerlo pasar por el ser más malo del mundo, ante mis ojos; para engañarme a mi misma…pero no puedo evadir lo que mi corazón realmente siente.

- Rin…- Habló Kagome con un dejo de tristeza. – ¿No has pensado en decirle…? Y trató de seguir preguntándole, a lo que Rin interrumpió con un 'No' rotundo que parecía un suspiro en el viento.

- Pero, Rin…!

- No Kagome!...Todo debe seguir igual…no hay motivo alguno para importunarlo con mis tonterías de niña…

- Creo que tienes todo el derecho, pero es importante que sepas lo que él también siente…- Rin se incorporó y caminó hasta el arroyo, tocando con las yemas de los dedos la fría superficie del agua.

- Yo se lo que él realmente siente…tal vez un poco de aprecio por quienes le siguen…solo eso. Además, yo no aspiro a nada más, Kagome…Me gusta estar a su lado, al igual que estoy decidida a quedarme con él hasta que…mi vida se acabe.- Kagome se entristeció aún más, y siguió presionándola para que hablara con el inuyoukai.

- Rin…tú tienes derecho a buscar tu propia felicidad, yo creo que él entenderá…- Rin negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar con el tema y pedirle discreción.

- Ya te dije que el estar junto a él, es mi felicidad…sé que mi concepto de felicidad es algo tonto, pero no pretendo nada…sólo poder vivir y morir tranquila sabiendo que está a mi lado. Por favor no hablemos más del tema…te suplico que no digas nada a nadie!- Rin esperó a que la sacerdotisa afirmara la respuesta a su petición y comenzaron a caminar sin prisas, de regreso a la aldea.

-- EN LA ALDEA…--

Inuyasha olfateaba el aire, mientras sus sentidos le indicaban que algo se aproximaba hacia la aldea. Una esfera de luz brillante descendía del cielo, a escasos metros de la entrada a la aldea, al tiempo que se desvanecía, adoptando figura semi-humana. Sesshomaru recuperó su forma normal, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Inuyasha se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Inuyasha desenvainando a Tessaiga.

- Vengo por ella…pero creo que eso no debería importarte…- Sesshomaru repitió el movimiento, desenvainando a Tokijin.

- Por Rin??...y ahora porqué tanta preocupación?- Inuyasha se calmó y guardó a Tessaiga, mientras Sesshomaru hacía lo propio con Tokijin.

- No tengo por que responderte…¿dónde está?- Inuyasha señaló el camino hacia el bosque, donde Rin y Kagome venían caminando. Rin apresuró el paso, y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su amo. Kagome no cambió su paso.

- Amo Sesshomaru!...- La humana llegó jadeante hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Kagome vio que los ojos de Rin se iluminaron…El solo hecho de encontrarse al lado de la persona que más amaba la hacían transmitir cuan enamorada estaba, a través de su mirada. Súbitamente la actitud y la mirada de la joven se transformaron. Parecía otra persona. Sesshomaru notó algo raro y le preguntó con su temida frialdad, que le pasaba…

- Nada, amo…- Rin habló con una voz muy diferente a la suya, y se alejó de ellos, caminando con lentitud de regreso al bosque, donde el youkai la siguió.

-- EN EL BOSQUE…--

Rin se encontraba sentada en el tronco de aquel árbol caído, su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo y de pronto su mirada había adquirido ese tono sombrío, característico de la posesión de Sara. Sesshomaru se detuvo a unos metros de ella, y la observó de pies a cabeza. El olor de la humana había cambiado, y no lo reconocía…definitivamente no era como otras veces cuando sabía que sucedía con Rin, ahora éste olor era distinto…olía a cadáver. Rin sintió que alguien la observaba y levantó la vista hacia su protector. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo color marrón oscuro de siempre, ahora tenían un color violeta que les daba un toque demoníaco. Sesshomaru se sorprendió, pero no haría nada hasta saber que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Estás bien?...- Sesshomaru de la misma manera fría, le hizo esa pregunta; pero no estaba preparado para lo que acontecería después.

- Me siento mejor que nunca, mi señor…- La humana se incorporó y camino lentamente hacia donde el youkai se encontraba.

- Ve a despedirte…regresaremos al palacio…- Sesshomaru se sintió algo perturbado por la penetrante mirada de Rin, pero no se molestó en hacerlo notar. Rin se acercó a la espalda de Sesshomaru, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. El youkai se alejó un poco, y Rin se quedó inmóvil pero algo conmocionada. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa perversa; algo nunca visto en su protegida. Sesshomaru la miró sonreírle de esa manera, y se preguntó si sus sospechas eran correctas.

- No me mire de esa manera, amo…la verdad es que siento como si a usted no le gustara mi presencia…¿le soy tan indeseable y detestable acaso?- La humana hizo esa pregunta de una forma que simulaba inocencia, y la cara de desconcierto de Sesshomaru le brindó una respuesta que la llenó de satisfacción.

- ¿Entonces soy todo lo contrario?...- Sesshomaru evitó la mirada de la mujer, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea. La posterior contestación de Rin lo dejó impávido por unos segundos, pero no afectó de ninguna manera su andar pausado.

- Sé que me deseas, Sesshomaru…desearías que no fuera tu protegida ¿cierto?... desearías no recordar que aún soy joven…Podría ser tuya en cualquier momento, si tu te lo propusieras…si me tuvieras a la fuerza…¿o es que has perdido tu excesiva confianza?...- Rin le habló de forma fría, mientras que Sesshomaru le daba una mirada sobre su hombro. La humana no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió sardónicamente esperando alguna agresión. Nada. Sesshomaru solo se detuvo.

- Tú no eres Rin, así que deja ya de fingir…- Rin hizo una mueca de enfado, y apretó los puños.

- Claro que soy Rin...la misma Rin de siempre- Y Rin se tocó el pecho y se desvaneció sobre el suelo. Sesshomaru la cargó y se la llevó en brazos a la aldea. Ahora algunas partes estaban claras para el youkai, pero aún así, todavía no descubría a quién pertenecía el espíritu que cada vez se apoderaba más y más de Rin. Por desgracia él sabía que si no lograba detener la posesión a tiempo, su protegida moriría; no por que fuera débil, sino porque ella misma había perdido la fuerza para vivir.


	5. DEMONIO

Hola

Hola!, he aquí el quinto capítulo del fic… Este en especial tiene varias referencias. Aquí ya van viendo el lado oscuro de Rin, y como se aprovecha Sara de eso (además de un mini lime/lemon), así que NO RECOMENDADO PARA NIÑOS.

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--/--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --/--

-- DEMONIO --

"_Puede más tu orgullo, tu ego y tu miedo?_

_Prefieres dejarlo ir, y no ser feliz…_

_Grito, lloro y muero…todo en silencio…_

_No entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo...solo por ti_"

_Estoy sola en mi habitación…acabo de despertar…me siento como si algo me hubiera golpeado con una fuerza impresionante. Lo único que recuerdo es que mi amo fue por mí a la aldea de Inuyasha, fuimos a un bosque…y…no, no recuerdo nada más. Es como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza, y eso me hubiera afectado la memoria. Traigo puesta mi yukata, y a los pies de mi cama se encuentra mi kimono. Me incorporo y la manera tan insistente en que tocan a mi puerta me sobresalta, camino con rapidez y abro. Es Jaken, casi me ordena que baje a desayunar, porque mi amo me está esperando. Me lavo la cara y huelo mi cabello…esencias de flores…tal vez alguna de las doncellas de palacio me ayudó a bañarme, aunque la verdad sigo sin recordar. Bajo al gran comedor y Mi amo y Jaken me observan fijamente. Jaken balbucea un 'niña tonta' y sigue comiendo. Mi amo me mira de una manera intimidante, siento un leve escalofrío en la espalda y bajo la mirada. Él les ordena a los sirvientes que se retiren. Deja su puesto y sube a sus habitaciones. Jaken me indica que lo siga. Me detengo al toparme de frente con su puerta. Apenas dirijo mi mano hacia la puerta, me tiemblan las piernas…estoy muy nerviosa. Toco suavemente, y pido permiso para entrar. Él consiente y en unos segundos me hallo en su habitación totalmente en penumbras. Solo el brillo demoníaco de sus ojos me hace saber que está cerca de mí._

- Quieres explicarme porque te dirigiste a mi de esa manera, Rin?- Se acerca y caminando lentamente comienza a rodearme, hasta colocarse justo detrás de mi. Tengo mucho miedo. Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa…¿De qué me habla?...o es que…¿Dije algo inapropiado?...Kami…no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

- No…no sé de que habla, amo…- Escucho sus pasos, el escalofrío se torna placentero, pues lo escucho respirando cerca de mi oído. Inconscientemente entrecierro los ojos…¡espero que él no lo note!

- Has cambiado mucho, Rin…si creíste que no lo notaría, te equivocas…- Su voz era ronca…no sé si era porque estaba enojado, o tal vez otra cosa mucho peor…Me dio un ataque de pánico, hice algo malo y lo peor es que no lo recuerdo. Me sujetó de la muñeca y me giró hasta quedar frente a él.

- No tolero que se burlen de mi…- Mis lágrimas evidenciaron el miedo que sentía, y él a verme, me soltó. Como en una visión, reviví algunos momentos que no recordaba. Uno en especial me hizo sonrojarme y mirar apenada hacia el suelo. ¡No era yo!...¡yo jamás me atrevería a decirle algo así!

- ¡No era yo!...¡yo jamás me atrevería a decirle algo así!- Mi boca reaccionó más rápido y alcancé a decir esas palabras entre sollozos. Vi a mi amo…tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera terriblemente enojado. Caminó alejándose de mí, hasta llegar al borde de su cama. Creo que quería decirme algo, pero mi miedo pudo más, porque salí huyendo, no sin antes pedirle - perdón, amo…- Jaken entró a la habitación.

- Es un espíritu…- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras Jaken se acercaba a su amo bonito, con una cara de preocupación.

- Cree que le pase algo grave a Rin, amo bonito?- No hubo respuesta, pero el inuyoukai asintió levemente. El pesar de Jaken se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sesshomaru le hizo una seña para que se retirara, y así tener tiempo para pensar en cómo ayudar a la humana. Jamás había pensado que un momento de debilidad de Rin, acabaría trayendo como consecuencia esta posesión, porque ya no había dudas…Rin estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno. Aquella situación en la que había puesto a su protegida momentos antes era solo una prueba…una prueba que le demostrara que Rin a veces tenía el control sobre su cuerpo, y otras veces no tenía ningún control sobre la situación, y el espíritu, podía hacerle decir y hacer las cosas más inimaginables. El inuyoukai sentía como si aquellas palabras dichas por Rin le taladraran el cerebro…tal vez muy en el fondo, el espíritu invasor había hablado con la verdad…Él por su parte, no haría ni diría nada que lo comprometiera…no deseaba manchar su reputación, y sobre todo el honor de su milenaria familia…aunque…su padre ya lo había hecho anteriormente con aquella desagradable humana Izayoi.

Se sentía cansado, como si hubiera sostenido una larga pelea con algún poderoso enemigo. Una a una se fue despojando de las prendas ceñidas a su cuerpo, hasta quedar semidesnudo. Un calor insoportable le inundó el cuerpo, y se maldijo por andar pensando en cosas tan indecentes, cuando se dio cuenta que Rin era la culpable del calor repentino. Se tendió sobre las sábanas de su cama, y fijó su ambarina mirada en el techo. Logró lo que hace mucho no conseguía…dormir; aunque solo fuera por unos momentos. Había algo que necesitaba…no sabía qué era, pero la respuesta tal vez la tendría Rin. Bufó fastidiado de ese tipo de pensamientos y lentamente se incorporó. Por primera vez, el gran Lord Taiyoukai no sabía que hacer. Se vistió y salió.

-- EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RIN… --

Se sentía rodeada de un aura maligna…El alma de esa mujer hacía que su miedo fuera incontrolable. Estaba en todas partes…como siguiéndola, esperando el momento para volver a poseerla. El ambiente se tensó y la pobre Rin miró el espejo frente a su cama. Una sombra se encontraba dentro del espejo, lo que le impedía ver su propio reflejo…retrocedió tratando de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo.

- Espera Rin…- Habló el espíritu. Rin se quedó de piedra, porque había sentido la maldad de esa mujer. Se volvió hasta quedar frente al espejo. La mujer ya se encontraba fuera del espejo, y frente a la cama de la joven humana. Dirigió su dedo hacia el cuello de Rin, y lo deslizó con suavidad hasta llegar a su hombro. Rin cerró los ojos y un sonrojo se dibujó tímidamente en sus mejillas.

- Sé perfectamente lo que sientes…pero necesito oírlo de ti, Rin- dijo Sara, al percatarse que afuera, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Sesshomaru. Rin dio un pequeño gemido, acompañado de un ardor que sentía le arrasaba la piel de todo el cuerpo.

- Q-qué es lo que…quieres?...- Preguntó con voz entrecortada, mientras se acariciaba el pecho como remedio para aminorar el ardor. No lo consiguió. Era algo fuerte que no la dejaba respirar. Sara se acercó y con un dedo cubrió los labios de Rin, como indicándole que se callara. Rin se recostó en la cama y aumentó el nivel de sus propias caricias, incluso dejando una mano aventurera recorrer su figura hasta llegar a su entrepierna. El calor se hizo sofocante, casi insoportable.

- Hmm…veo que tus sentimientos son bastante fuertes…- Replicó la mujer burlona.

- ¿Te gustaría que las manos de Sesshomaru fueran las que te recorrieran, las que te tocaran de esa forma, no es cierto?- Rin abrió la parte inferior de su kimono y comenzó a acariciarse de manera superficial, pero cada vez más fuerte; haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran de intensidad.

Afuera Sesshomaru se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por todo lo que ahora sabía. En un momento deseó estar dentro de la habitación con Rin…pero finalmente el raciocinio lo dominó y sólo siguió escuchando.

- N-no…es cierto!- Rin se acariciaba con rapidez mientras unas gotas de sudor se iban formando en su frente y cuello. No podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, y es que había caído en la trampa de ese espíritu malvado. La trampa era una mera ilusión, que le hacía ver a Sesshomaru como el dueño de esas enloquecedoras caricias. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar, pero justo antes de que se presentara tan ansiado momento para su cansado cuerpo, pudo detenerse y eliminó la ilusión de Sara. Respirando agitadamente se incorporó, y Sara se quedó sin habla al verla. Rin estaba llorando.

- Es increíble que te detuvieras…- Espetó Sara sardónicamente.

- Yo…yo me detuve porque se que esta ilusión jamás se hará realidad- Rin agachó la cabeza, y los sollozos se hicieron plenamente audibles para el youkai que se encontraba afuera.

- Yo podría ayudarte, Rin…para que fuera tuyo de alguna forma…- Miró a Rin con una sonrisa diabólica, pero que encubría los tremendos celos que en ese momento sentía.

- No…yo se realmente cuales son tus motivos…sé quién eres...aquella princesa que se enamoró de mi amo…Sara…¿cierto?- Sara cerró los ojos. Rin no espero a que ella le contestara.

- No puedo creer en algo que no existe, por eso es que pude eliminar la ilusión que preparaste para mi…Yo…en verdad LO AMO. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero mi única felicidad es permanecer con él, a su lado. Él no sabe lo que siento, y si se entera o no, mis sentimientos seguirán inalterables…Habrá algún día, tal vez un momento muy lejano en que él lo sepa todo, y apiadándose de mi me permitirá permanecer en sus brazos…aunque ese momento sea el de mi muerte…no me importa…yo moriría feliz.- Rin encaró a Sara y esperó a que dijera algo.

- Tonta…¿tú que sabes?...eres solo una chiquilla…no sabes lo que dices- Sara se rió en la cara de la joven humana. Rin le dijo que ya sabía cuál era su destino, y que si Sara pretendía hacer algo, lo hiciera en ese momento.

- Está bien…gracias por ayudarme tanto…- Rin cerró los ojos, y minutos después los abrió. El cambio era espeluznante. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo que le dio a su humana apariencia un aura sobrenatural. Rin había permitido la posesión completa, ahora solo era un títere a merced de Sara. El espíritu, ahora en el cuerpo de Rin, tocó el espejo y este se amplificó como si fuera una serie de ondas acuáticas. Sara le indicó que entrara y Rin se quedó viendo fijamente a la puerta, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía como poniendo el sello de su destino…la joven humana se desvaneció dentro del espejo junto con Sara.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sesshomaru se quedó estático. La habitación de Rin había quedado en silencio. Sesshomaru aún no creía todo lo que había oído. _Su protegida_ había pronunciado aquellas palabras…AMOR…ella lo AMABA. Sesshomaru hizo una rabieta mental, ya que no deseaba para nada aparecer dentro de ese enunciado. Nunca como ahora se había sentido tan humillado y sobre todo ser reducido hasta ser el 'amor secreto de una humana'. Él podía fácilmente prescindir de esas tonterías, pues estaba claro que no las necesitaba…siempre había sido un youkai poderoso, y jamás dejaría de ser así…al menos hasta que su existencia sobrenatural se lo permitiera. De eso se encargaría él…de hacer notar porque era el primogénito de Inu no taisho, y el señor de las tierras del oeste. Realmente le resultaba una acción sin sentido la cobardía de Rin…pero su honor le impedía quedarse de brazos cruzados. O tal vez _algo más…_

-- EN EL INFIERNO… --

"_Mi voz no te alcanza…siento que te perdí…_

_Se escucha el eco…_

_De un silencio que habla de ti…"_

Sara salió de Rin, mientras ésta continuó caminando detrás del espíritu…Rin parecía un ser sin alma, el resplandor rojizo seguía presente en sus ojos, y miraba fijamente a través del ente incorpóreo.

- Lo primero que necesito es…que busques mi cuerpo, Rin…mi espíritu fue el que abandonó este lugar…y mi cuerpo se quedó aquí…- Sara se sentó sobre una pila de cadáveres mientras esperaba que la joven humana hiciera algo. Rin cerró los ojos, y en seguida a lo lejos un brillo grisáceo hizo que los abriera. Sara se desvaneció, y el cadáver comenzó a moverse...señal de que la hanyou había encontrado su cuerpo. Sara caminó hasta encontrarse con Rin.

- Ahora ya me siento mejor…tal vez mi presencia dentro de ti, despertó alguno que otro poder oculto en tu interior…eso si que es sorprendente…- Sara se rió. Rin parecía una estatua…no se movió ni dijo nada.

- Hmm…vaya! te has vuelto menos comunicativa…tendré que arreglármelas para poder realizar mi plan…- Se dio cuenta que en su mano derecha llevaba aún su flauta. Tocó una melodía suave, que logró despertar a otros cadáveres.

- Búsquenla!...sé que tiene que estar aquí!- Los muertos caminaron torpemente, alejándose de Sara. Transcurrió algo de tiempo, pero su objetivo se cumplió. El cadáver de un viejo samurai traía en sus manos una espada. Sara sonrió complacida. Todos los cadáveres a los que había despertado, cayeron inertes.

- Asi que…ésta es Sounnga…- Sara tomó la espada. La joya incrustada en el mango de la espada tenía una luz roja intermitente. La hanyou miró a Rin.

- Tendré que darte algo de mi poder sobrenatural y mi sangre, para que te vuelvas más fuerte…- Tomó la mano de Rin, y con el filo de Sounnga, le produjo un corte profundo. Hizo lo mismo con su propia mano. Juntó ambas manos, y un destello violeta se intensificó, cambiando por completo la apariencia de Rin. Su cabello oscuro adquirió unas suaves ondas, sus ojos tomaron definitivamente un color rojizo, y su cuerpo se hizo más definido y resistente. Sounnga brilló y en un instante se aferró a la mano de Rin. El aura que despedía la joven protegida de Sesshomaru era sobrenatural y completamente maligna. Sara le dijo a Rin que estuviera lista, pues pronto empezaría la diversión. La joven humana no opuso ninguna resistencia, pues dentro de ella, su espíritu se encontraba a las órdenes de la hanyou.

Mientras en el mundo de los vivos, Sesshomaru tomaba la decisión de ir a rescatar a Rin. Tenseiga había reaccionado hacía unos instantes, cuando la presencia de Rin desapareció del castillo; así que Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación de su protegida con Tenseiga y Tokijin. Al encontrarse frente al espejo, Tenseiga comenzó a moverse en dirección a éste, como indicándole a su amo, que esa era la dirección correcta. Al acercar la espada al espejo éste se amplificó e hizo nuevamente unas ondas en su superficie, Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo y se introdujo en él. Al cruzar por el espejo, se encontró en un lugar que ciertamente recordaba…estaba en el infierno. Caminó lentamente por el estrecho camino, observando con frialdad a su alrededor en señal de algún posible ataque por parte del espíritu maligno. Lo que ocurrió después, era algo que Sesshomaru no esperaba…no al menos de la manera en que lo preveía. Al estar avanzando, un destello violeta le dio de lleno con tal fuerza que tuvo que usar a Tenseiga para ayudarse a repeler el ataque. El destello se desvió de su trayectoria y se impactó en unas rocas del camino. El youkai respiraba agitadamente. Con sorpresa vio que Rin había sido la del ataque…y se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él…


	6. DEMONIO II

Hola

Hola!, he aquí el sexto capítulo del fic… Este si contiene escenas de violencia, y sobre todo recuerdos de cómo y dónde recuperó Sesshomaru su brazo, spoilers de un capitulo del manga, y otras cosillas. Gomen! Por la demora…la universidad es la culpable **.**

Spoilers (subrayado)

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--/--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --/--

-- DEMONIO (II) --

El youkai respiraba agitadamente. Con sorpresa vio que Rin había sido la del ataque…y se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él…Detrás de ella se encontraba esa mujer humana que le había confesado su amor…Sara. La hanyou le hizo una seña a Rin y ésta retrocedió.

- ¿Porqué esa mirada…lord Sesshomaru?- Sara le dirigió al youkai una ácida sonrisa, como recordándole que todo lo que había sufrido era por su culpa.

- Deberías estar muerta…- Sesshomaru no despegó la vista de Rin, en busca de una señal que le indicara que estaba bien.

- Por desgracia no lo estoy…mi odio por ti me hizo quedarme en este lugar…- Sara miró a Rin, quien tenía la mirada perdida. – Pero…ese es un asunto que podrá ser resuelto en este mismo momento…- Sara volvió a hacerle una seña con la cabeza a Rin, y ésta se desplazó con gran velocidad hasta dónde estaba Sesshomaru y lo atacó con Sounnga…Sesshomaru usó a Tokijin para defenderse. En el forcejeo estaba claro que Rin había adquirido de pronto una gran fuerza. Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos, interiormente consternado pues comprobó en ellos un gran vacío. Sesshomaru logró empujar a Rin quien retrocedió unos pasos. El Inuyoukai estaba más agitado de lo normal, ya que jamás se había imaginado que su protegida pudiera atacarlo de esa manera. No pudo detenerse a pensar más pues Rin lo atacó con mucha más fuerza por segunda ocasión, y esta vez logró hacerle daño a Sesshomaru que ya mostraba una cara de desconcierto por una profunda cortada que había traspasado su gruesa armadura. Sara a lo lejos, miraba encantada la situación; y decidida pensó en hacer algo para que su plan resultara tal y como ella lo deseaba…

- Pelea…- ordenó en tono imperativo Rin, quien ésta vez atacó con ira acumulada, hizo salir de sus pensamientos al youkai, que no podía creer lo que sucedía en ese momento. Con coraje contenido, pudo constatar que Tokijin no reaccionaba ante los ataques, y que de nada le serviría pelear con ella…la lanzó lejos y desenfundó a Tenseiga. Sara rió incontrolablemente.

- ¿Piensas usar la espada de tu padre?...¡nunca pensé verte en tal predicamento!- La hanyou siguió riéndose, al ver como Sesshomaru trataba simplemente de esquivar los ataques de Rin, como tratando de no hacerle daño. Sesshomaru por su parte recordó que a raíz de haber estado en el infierno, había recuperado su brazo, el cual había sidoposeído por Sounnga y en aquella batalla en que la vencieron; había quedado encerrado en el infierno. Recordó también que Rin por ningún motivo podía regresar a ese lugar o de lo contrario moriría…Pero Rin se encontraba viva…eso era extraño.

- ¡Muere…!- La voz de Rin volvió hacer acto de presencia, y se recordó a si mismo que debía estar más atento a los ataques. Su distracción le causó otra herida, ahora en un brazo, el cual sangraba copiosamente tiñendo de color carmín su haori. Rin se veía visiblemente agitada, exhalando por la boca, en un intento por tomar aire. Sesshomaru entendió que debía hacer algo para detener a Rin…Usó su velocidad sobrenatural e impactó con Tenseiga a la espada de Rin, lo que ocasionó que Sounnga y ella cayeran al suelo, a varios metros de distancia de su atacante. Rin se incorporó como autómata y Sesshomaru pudo ver que su protegida ya tenía varias heridas, producto del roce con suelo al caer. Sounnga brillaba intensamente. La humana agitó la espada y el mortífero Gokuryuuha de sounnga golpeó directamente a Sesshomaru. Tenseiga, al igual que otras ocasiones había resistido el ataque, sólo que ahora Sesshomaru se encontraba muy débil, al grado de que tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, y respiraba dificultosamente. Logró ponerse de pie y decidió atacarla con la fuerza necesaria para detenerla.

- No me obligues, Rin…- trató de hablar con ella, pero Rin solo se apartó el cabello que caía sobre su hombro, y sonrió. Volvió a avanzar con rapidez, y en unos segundos tenía el filo de sounnga justo en el cuello de Sesshomaru. Afortunadamente el youkai contraatacó y tenía a tenseiga apuntándole al abdomen de la humana. Rin miró hacia abajo, sonrió descaradamente y apartó a sounnga. Sesshomaru aprovechó el momento y con su látigo de luz trató de alejar a Rin, con tan mala suerte que esta vez la hirió en una parte del hombro y su rostro. Ella cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero inmediatamente volvió a levantarse. Se tocó el hombro herido, y barrió con la lengua la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. Después rió como si sus heridas le produjeran satisfacción. Sesshomaru estaba perplejo…era como si estuviera peleando con un youkai poderoso…pero ella era una simple humana, y le estaba costando demasiado contener sus ataques…_que irónico._

- ¡Basta de juegos Sesshomaru!- y otra vez una simple seña de Sara hizo que Rin descargara toda la furia que traía dentro. Una y otra vez golpeaba con sounnga a la tenseiga de Sesshomaru, haciendo que estas emitieran un ruido agudo, producto de las vibraciones que emitían cada vez que chocaban entre si. Rin retrocedió dando unos cuantos saltos en el aire, y volvió a agitar la espada para producir nuevamente el gokuryuuha. Sesshomaru se preparó para tratar de detener el ataque, pero al momento en que Rin lo lanzó, una luz proveniente del camino los encegueció a todos por unos instantes…

Se oyó el estruendo que provocó el impacto, pero Sesshomaru no estaba herido. Reaccionó y se enfureció sobremanera al ver que Inuyasha había detenido el ataque con tetsusaiga. Le reprochó airadamente a su medio-hermano porqué razón se encontraba ahí, y que él no necesitaba ayuda.

- Ya cállate!…yo vine para ayudar a Rin- y dicho esto corrió hacía Rin, con la intención de quitarle a sounnga para lograr que volviera en si. Sara a lo lejos miraba con coraje como sus planes se venían abajo, pero no tardó en solucionar el inconveniente; deteniendo a Inuyasha con una melodía tocada por su flauta, y dejándolo sin poder moverse. Rin caminó a paso lento hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Sesshomaru.

- ¡Te dije que pelearas!- y en seguida trató de hacer el ataque con sounnga, pero la mano de Sesshomaru en su cuello la detuvo.

- Basta, Rin…- y el Inuyoukai la soltó, dejándola caer con fuerza. Rin se incorporó con lentitud mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sin dudarlo atravesó con sounnga la armadura de Sesshomaru, atravesando también su cuerpo. Sesshomaru se desvaneció de pronto, por el dolor de la herida, mientras la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Pudo ver a su protegida de pie, con esa gélida mirada. Sintió a tenseiga palpitar, y en un instante la hemorragia se detuvo y la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

- ¡Maldito!...tendré que usar otros métodos para poder matarte…- Rin le habló con un rencor sorprendente a su amo, que hasta el mismo Inuyasha no creía que esas palabras vinieran de Rin. Para esos momentos, las heridas de Rin eran profundas y sangraban copiosamente. La joven humana volvió a empuñar a sounnga, y a atacar a Sesshomaru, pero él pudo notar que la mirada de Rin era diferente…ella estaba llorando.

- Máteme…por favor…- le dijo con voz queda antes de atacarlo como las veces anteriores. El youkai estaba pasmado. Sara le ordenó a Rin que ya dejara de jugar, pero se dio cuenta que la humana ya no estaba del todo bajo su control. Sonrió triunfante, y se dispuso a decirle a Sesshomaru unas cuantas cosas que le servirían de mucho.

- ¡Vaya!...la chiquilla es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí…y tú que te esmeras en despreciarla mi lord…- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. No estaba de humor para esas palabrerías.

- Cállate…- acto seguido Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Inuyasha, que lo miraba con una cara de interrogación.

- ¿Cómo crees que ella me dejó poseerla?...Fue su amor no correspondido por ti, lord Sesshomaru…mírala ahora…está bajo mi control y va a morir…- Sara vio a Rin y pudo notar que Rin lloraba aún más al oír todo lo que le decía a su amo. La hanyou nuevamente le ordenó algo a Rin, y le dijo a Sesshomaru que éste sería el último ataque. Sounnga brilló al máximo y Rin tomó impulso para poder atacar a su amo. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Sesshomaru sabía que Rin se disponía a atacarlo…El silencio se hizo presente…Sesshomaru vio que Rin se clavaba a sounnga en el abdomen, y él no pudo evitarlo. Ella cayó inconsciente al piso.

Sara supo que sus planes se habían arruinado y decidió tomar el control de la situación. Se aproximó a Rin, y le ordenó a sounnga dejar ir a la humana; le arrebató la espada a Rin y guardó su flauta, mientras la joven permanecía inmutable, igual a un títere. Inuyasha miró horrorizado como en la mano de Sara, sounnga incrementaba notablemente su poder. El hanyou pudo librarse del hechizo y pudo moverse. Sesshomaru le dio una mirada de medio lado a Rin, pero ésta seguía sin volver en si. Sara comenzó a agitar nuevamente la espada con intención de liberar un ataque mucho más destructivo esta vez. Con un ataque conjunto de tetsusaiga y tenseiga lograron derrotar a sounnga, hasta que esta desapareció por completo. Sara se encontraba ya en el suelo, agonizando. Sesshomaru la miró con odio mientras guardaba en su funda a tokijin y empuñaba a tenseiga.

- No te atrevas, Sesshomaru…- y esas fueron las últimas palabras de la hanyou, pues con un solo movimiento de tenseiga, le dio muerte y desvaneció su espíritu. De inmediato fue a ver a Rin…quien por su semblante parecía estar ya muerta. Sesshomaru pareció escuchar una voz conocida que le decía: ¿_tienes algo que proteger?_, nuevamente tenseiga palpitaba, y un gran haz de luz cubrió totalmente el infierno.

-- VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS --

Kagome se encontraba en su choza. Toda la noche había sido de continuos desvelos para reestablecer la salud de Rin. Y es que a pesar de que aparentemente al término de aquella batalla, ella estaba muerta, cuando Inuyasha le comentó que Rin había desaparecido en un instante; ella no lo creyó del todo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando un par de días después; al dirigirse rumbo al pozo para volver a su época, encontró a Rin vagando sin la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Se desmayó en sus brazos y tuvo que pedir ayuda a unos campesinos para poder llevarla a la choza. Sus heridas seguían abiertas, tenía sangre seca sobre el kimono, el cual prácticamente quedó destrozado y tuvo que ser sustituido por uno de la propia miko. A Kagome le preocupó el hecho de que Rin no despertara, su altísima fiebre; pero sobre todo el hecho de que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió la genial idea de ocultar completamente a Rin de Sesshomaru. Eso seguramente despertaría la ira youkai…una incontrolable. Le cambió el paño húmedo que la joven tenía sobre su frente, y se dispuso a salir para volver a tratar de razonar con su necio esposo. Un débil quejido la hizo volver a acercarse a Rin.

- ¿D-dónde…estoy?- A pesar de su debilidad trató de levantarse. Kagome la tranquilizó, y le dijo que reposara. En seguida le volvió un dolor de cabeza muy extraño que la hizo quejarse fuerte. Kagome le dio un poco de té, y eso logró que Rin se calmara.


	7. NUEVA VIDA

'La vida humana y la existencia youkai son finitas, Sesshomaru... crees que portando esa espada puedes jugar a ser kami? Sólo deseo que Tessaiga y Tenseiga me sean entregadas...para alcanzar la supremacía...Tienes algo que proteger?...Yo, el gran Sesshomaru, no protejo a nadie...'

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos.

---- U N A N U E V A V I D A ----

La desesperación clara y extenuante. Una que nunca sintió tan pesada en el pecho. Su protegida desapareció sin dejar rastro, e Inuyasha junto con ella. No le sería complicado ir a la aldea y buscar explicaciones. Aunque...¿qué clase de respuestas podría encontrar ahí? ¿Qué su medio-hermano le dijera que era un estúpido por no hacer nada por la pobre Rin? Estaba lo suficientemente atormentado por eso, que creía no necesitar más reproches.

Estaba cansado de llegar a su palacio y no oír su voz, ni verla llegar corriendo hasta él con un ramito de flores dándole la bienvenida...y la idea de imaginarla muerta lo revirtió hasta el demonio cruel e insensible que fue en tiempos anteriores. Atacó varias villas en busca de un remanso para su dolor interno. Mató humanos y aunque las manos estaban limpias, sabía que la sangre les había dejado marca. El youkai que Rin conoció se esfumó así como ella. ¿qué sentido tenía guardar honor a su memoria...a una memoria falsa y que él no llegó a conocer a fondo _porque no se dio tiempo_? ¿Sirve de algo clamar a un Dios por algo de ayuda, cuando todo está perdido? La respuesta que Sesshomaru se encargó de grabarse fue un categórico NO. La mirada fría e impasible, muy característica de él antes de conocer a Rin, llegó para quedarse. Sus propios sirvientes estaban aterrorizados. Nadie quería cruzarse en el camino de un furibundo demonio, que solo esperaba la menor seña de pánico para matar a sangre fría al pobre youkai o humano que se le atravesara.

¿Pudo representar la pérdida de Rin, la pérdida de la propia alma de Sesshomaru? Probablemente. El rumor de su conducta llegó hasta oídos de su madre, pero ella supo que no era el momento de intervenir.

- déjame solo...- murmuró Sesshomaru a la joven youkai que había entrado a sus aposentos. Una 'enviada' de uno de los viejos amigos de su padre, para 'distraerlo'. No se atrevió ni a tocarla. Solo habló motivado por el odio, pues en seguida que la mujer youkai se le acercó, las comparaciones con su protegida comenzaron a fluir de manera exorbitante. _Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una humana insignificante._

- ¿no te gusto...?- la youkai preguntó con coquetería y Sesshomaru la tomó por el cuello.

- dije...que me dejaras...solo...¡vete!- la arrojó contra la cama, y la mujer salió corriendo.

Enloquecería si seguía pensando en ella...en su rostro lleno de lágrimas pidiéndole clemencia para ayudarla a bien morir, sus mejillas sonrojadas al oír las crueles palabras de Sara en referencia a su sentimiento de desamor...el vacío en sus ojos cuando lo atacaba con Sounnga...¿puede un youkai ser torturado de tal forma y resistir? Sesshomaru estaba convencido de que lo lograría. Había sobrevivido varios cientos de años antes de que Rin apareciera, y haría lo mismo ahora que ella ya no estaba.

---- EN LA ALDEA DE INUYASHA... ----

- no te preocupes Kagome...ya se le pasará...- Inuyasha tomó del brazo a Kagome y le dio ánimos. Rin estaba totalmente recuperada pero no parecía mostrar señales de progreso en su memoria. Días después de que recobró la conciencia, la miko le preguntó si deseaba volver con Sesshomaru, y la respuesta fue un: ¿quién es Sesshomaru?, seguida de un estremecimiento de la jovencita, que al oír ese nombre estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- busca a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha...él necesita saber que Rin está bien...-

- Kagome...él no quiere saber nada...cuando intenté hablar con él, me dijo que no deseaba oírme hablar de ella...-

- ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?- Inuyasha suspiró fastidiado.

- El espíritu que poseyó a Rin, le dijo a Sesshomaru que Rin...estaba...enamorada de él...- Kagome se cubrió la boca con la mano y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

- ¿y él qué dijo?-

- nada...-

- ¿quién no dijo nada? ¿de quién hablan?- preguntó una Rin sonriente, detrás de ellos. Kagome se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

- oh! Cosas del pasado, Rin-chan; a veces ciertos especímenes inu son algo tontos para el amor...- la jovencita suspiró contenta, preguntándose cómo sería querer a alguien y ser correspondida.

- jajaja!...me gusta que me cuenten su historia de amor...es tan bonita!- Kagome e Inu sonrieron, pero notaron la mirada nostálgica de Rin. Inuyasha se despidió de su esposa diciéndole que acompañaría a Miroku a exorcizar a un demonio de bajo rango en una de las aldeas cercanas. La miko asintió y le dijo que se cuidara. Las mujeres se quedaron solas...Kagome ya se iba, pero Rin la detuvo.

- Kagome-chan...¿que se siente ser amado...?- y Kagome suspiró al ver la tristeza de Rin. Era una jovencita muy valiente, y Kagome se veía a si misma reflejada en Rin.

- es algo hermoso Rin...comprendes y respetas a esa otra persona, mientras hace lo mismo por ti...darías la vida por tu ser amado...harías cualquier sacrificio con tal de que fuera feliz...quieres reír y quieres llorar cuando te mira, porque una sola mirada te dice cuánto significas para esa persona y cuánto te ama...- y Kagome se sintió invadida por la culpa, cuando vio a Rin sollozar.

- ¡qué hermoso!...es como en esas historias de príncipes y princesas que me has contado...que afortunada eres Kagome-chan...ohh...dejé mis flores en la cesta, voy a ponerlas en agua...- el doloroso cambio de tema le permitió un respiro a Rin, y Kagome se sintió decepcionada del sufrimiento de su amiga. Kagome le dio un tiempo a solas a Rin. La jovencita puso las flores en una pequeña vasija con agua, y las contempló buscando que su suplicio disminuyera. Se iba muriendo por dentro, y no sabía porqué ni cómo había pasado.

Como era costumbre desde que recuperó su salud, recorría los polvorientos caminos de la aldea como una alma en pena, buscando...¿qué cosa? No había respuesta para eso. Hoy era uno de esos días...uno que le serviría para tratar de desaparecer la neblina en su consciencia...esa que le gritaba alarmada que tenía algo que recordar...algo sin lo cual se sentía vacía e incompleta. La presencia de los bandoleros ocultándose detrás de los frondosos árboles no fue notada por ella...Rin dejó sumisamente que le taparan la boca y la arrastran detrás de un árbol...sintió las manos sucias y perversas tratando de apaciguarla mientras su cerebro por un breve momento de lucidez había reaccionado y ella aventó patadas violentamente al aire. El olor a sake en el aliento del que parecía ser su líder le provocó nauseas. Los ojos sin vida y centelleantes de tristeza descolocaron por un momento al hombre.

- vamos Satoru...nosotros también queremos un rato con ella...- pidió burlonamente un hombre de edad mayor con un parche cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Rin se sintió dentro de una pesadilla, y por más que rogó que fuera un sueño...la sensación era vivida, horripilante...¿lo más increíble?...que ella no sintió el más mínimo deseo de luchar, de proteger su dignidad...de vivir...porque estaba incompleta.

- ¿te comió la lengua el gato, niña?- preguntó otro, más joven; acercándose y lamiéndole la mejilla a la pobre joven. Ella, en un acto de preservación cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara...que todo lo que le fueran a hacer con ella pasara rápido...

- camina...- ordenó el líder, Satoru, dándole un empujón para alejarla del tronco del árbol. Con la mano sujetándole la espalda, la hizo caer con fuerza sobre el pasto.

- se las dejo...estoy aburrida de chiquillas tontas...- dijo Satoru con burla. Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella tocándola íntimamente, y lastimándola con la fiereza de las 'caricias'...que eran todo, menos caricias.

El grito ahogado de Satoru, a la distancia, paralizó a los hombres...Rin se movió sollozando y cubriéndose con el kimono, los hombros desnudo. Los ladrones no salieron de su estado de terror. Frente a ellos, un ser sobrenatural sostenía en vilo al humano, con tal fuerza que en un instante, pudieron escuchar el sonido de huesos quebrándose. El hombre cayó inerte al suelo con el cuello deshecho.

- me dan asco...- dijo con repulsión el hombre alto de cabellos blancos. El resto de la banda corrió frenéticamente a enfrentar al ser...Un destello de luz acabó con todo...los cuerpos hechos pedazos yacían en el suelo...la sangre derramada como único testigo del encuentro de humanos ante un ser contra el que no tenían la más remota posibilidad de ganar...y de salir con vida mucho menos.

Sacudió la mano, haciendo un gesto de asco mientras trataba de deshacerse de la sangre...La pobre muchacha siguió sollozando, al ver a la imponente criatura avanzando hacia ella. Se detuvo en seco, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de su protegida...ella estaba muerta. Sintió la fantasmagórica visión de la humana muerta, quemarle las retinas y abrir la profunda herida en el corazón del youkai. La humana abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de que el ser se hubiera detenido a pocos metros de ella. La constricción en el pecho la asfixió...si no había muerto a manos de los bandidos, el youkai se encargaría de terminar con ella...La gélida y amenazante voz la envolvió dentro de un eco repetitivo...su mente dando vueltas sin parar, asaltando lugares remotos de su memoria...congelada, incorrupta...sana y apacible. Una sola palabra liberó los demonios internos que asaltaban sus sueños...una sola palabra que trajo a la vida el dolor y el desamor de una Rin diferente en otros tiempos...una Rin viva, y con anhelos estúpidos...el sentimiento desconocido la cegó y ella cerró los ojos, escuchando en su mente la invocación de todo ese dolor...una sola palabra sirvió...

- Rin...- dijo Sesshomaru con severidad tratando de asegurarse que ella seguía frente a él. _Estaba viva..._


End file.
